


Hungry

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: I could really eat something.A fluffy little follow-up to "We Could Have A Chance". Or the modern day royalty AU nobody asked for.





	Hungry

"I could really eat something. I'm bloody starving." Ned says as he gets into my car.

"Bad day, habibi?" I kiss him on the top of his head.

"Not bad. Just long, what with the ambassador's annual charity ball and the announcement of Antoinette's engagement to your brother. She quit her job, you know, conflict of loyalties and so on. We're looking for her replacement now and I've been going through the applications all day long. I'll probably have to do preliminary interviews too. Can't bloody wait."

"You sound thrilled." I pull him closer for a proper kiss.

"We shouldn't." He whispers, placing a finger on my lips. "Not in public."

"Tinted windows, my sweet." I take his hand and kiss the palm. "Nobody can see us."

I shower his soft, clean-shaven cheeks with feather-light kisses. He laughs, a little more relaxed now. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Of course I'm staying." I might as well be living in Ned's flat. I have a shelf in his wardrobe, a toothbrush in his bathroom and a mug of my own in his kitchen. The only times I don't stay over are when I'm abroad or attending a function. But he still asks like he can't believe that I'm real, that I'm here and I love him.

"I have vegan meatballs..." Ned says slowly, pondering the contents of his tiny kitchen. "I should have some pasta and a jar of sauce..."

"It's either vegan or a meatball, habibi, you can't have both. And you're not cooking, you've had a long day, you deserve a rest."

"A long, _sedentary_ day. But yes, I am tired and I could really do with something to eat."

"Let me take care of that when we get home." I try once again to pull him in for a kiss. This time he accepts, his lips seeking mine eagerly and a little hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> In "The Mint" Lawrence states that the texture and smell of meat bothered him so much he was "almost a vegetarian" hence the vegan meatballs.


End file.
